Can You Feel the Love Tonight
by Austin-Keith
Summary: A mysterious accident leaves Ash and Misty paralyzed. Latias says she can help, but exactly how will she do so?


(FYI, though the anime insists they're ten, they gotta be 18 by now.)

It all started when two events occurred on the same day, at the same time. Ash Ketchum finished the Sinnoh League, and Misty Waterflower's sisters returned home, freeing her to leave. They both immediately went to the nearest docks and boarded ships. Ash was trying to return home to Kanto, while Misty was trying to go to Sinnoh to meet Ash. Unfortunately, neither would reach their destination.

A complete moron (XD) scheduled the cruising routes, and the two ships intersected paths. They were unable to dodge each other, and crashed together. Then they both began to sink. Ash risked his own life filling the lifeboats with people, due to his courageous, yet reckless, nature. Something told Misty to do it too, so she did. Both ended up without a seat on a lifeboat. Pikachu hopped on Ash's back and the ships slipped beneath the waves. Then Ash, Pikachu and Misty slipped into unconsciousness.

Their bodies were found by rescuers, and brought to the nearby hospital in Alto Mare. When Ash came to, he tried to sit up, but all that moved was his head. "Oh Mew, what's going on?" Ash exclaimed. Bianca, who was sitting in the room, stood and said "Ash, calm down. You and Misty are paralyzed from the neck down due to the pressure you went through in the sinking." "What, I'm!- WAIT, MISTY?" Ash said, confused.

"Ash, her sisters came home and she was coming to see you on the ship that hit yours." Bianca said. "Oh Mew, the love of my life is paralyzed…" Ash said, clearly not caring about himself. "Ash, the doctors can't heal either of you, but someone else who can wants to speak with you and Misty, is it alright if I roll you into Misty's room?" Bianca said. "I'd be mad if you didn't." Ash said. Bianca rolled Ash's bed into Misty's room, where someone who looked just like her was standing by Misty's bed.

"MISTY!" Ash shouted as soon as he saw her. "ASH! I'd hug you but, well you know why I can't." Misty said. "Yeah, this sucks." Ash said. "But it doesn't have to." Bianca cut in. "What do you mean; the doctors already said our case is hopeless!" Misty said. This is where she comes in." Bianca said, pointing at her 'twin'. "Wait, LATIAS? Wow, nice to see you." Ash said. Latias smiled and nodded.

"Latias can heal you two, but in the process she'll have to make you Pokemon." Bianca said. Ash and Misty looked at each other. They could tell in each other's eyes what they needed to do. With the slightest signs of regret, they simultaneously said "We'll do it." Latias nodded, and made the Soul Dew appear. She split it in two and thrust one half in Ash's body and the other in Misty's. They looked no different, but Ash was able to hop up, run over, and glomp Misty.

"OW-" Misty started to say, but then Ash hugged her, and she just stopped and hugged him back. "OK you two, think about being Pokemon." Bianca said. The two were confused, but did it anyway. Then they glowed and started to change. Their legs retracted into their bodies and became fins, their arms changed shape and grew claws. Jet-like wings grew from their backs, and their faces pushed outward into streamlined snouts. Their necks elongated, and their torso's expanded.

They floated there, in the middle of the hospital room, a Latios and a Latias. "Congratulations you two, now you make an even better couple." Ash and Misty blushed brightly. The two looked like normal Lati's, except there was a tuft of white fur bunched together and ponytailed to the side on Misty's head, and Ash still had a messy hairdo, just white like his fur. Ash's hat remained tightly around his skull.

Ash tried to speak, but basically said his species over and over again. Then he figured out how to change into his human form (after half an hour of trying) and spoke normally. "I need to call Brock, and Mom, they gotta see this!" Ash exclaimed. While Ash made phone calls, Misty, who had changed back half an hour ago, asked Bianca "Is there anywhere we can stay?" "I think you can stay in the secret garden with Latias if that's alright with you." Bianca said.

"There's a river in the garden right?" Misty asked. "Yeah." Bianca replied. "Then that'll be just fine." Misty said. Ash came back over from the phone and said "Oak's gonna pick up mom and Brock in his chopper and head over here." "OK, for now you two should rest." Bianca said. The four went to the secret garden, and Latias started frolicking around. Bianca kept watch outside, looking for their expected visitors.

Ash and Misty played around in their Lati forms for a little while, but they quickly got tired. Ash landed on the ground under a tree and laid on his stomach. Misty landed and put her neck over his, her head beside Ash's. They nuzzled each other for a moment, and then Misty couldn't hold it in any longer. "Ash, there's something you have to know." She said. "What is it?" Ash said. "A-Ash, I-I… I love you." she said. Tears welled up in Ash's eyes. "I've wanted to tell you the same thing for so long, but I was afraid you'd reject me." They both cried tears of joy and changed to their human forms.

They shared a hug, and as they pulled away, they looked into each other's eyes. They leaned in slowly, and paused a moment just inches away from each other. Then they leaned in, touched lips, and kissed. They pulled away for a moment, and looked at each other. Then Misty smiled, and Ash smiled back. Then they once again, with even more passion, kissed. Misty wrapped her arms around Ash's neck. Ash gently put his hands behind her head.

As they shared their first kiss, Oak, Delia and Brock walked in with Bianca behind them. When Ash and Misty came into view, Delia started crying, Oak clapped, and Brock let out a whistle. Ash and Misty blushed, and quickly stopped kissing. "I always knew you two would end up together!" Brock exclaimed. "Congratulations you two." Oak said. "My little boy finally has a girlfriend…" Delia said.

"What, girlfriend?" Ash said. "You must be crazy!" Misty said. "Oh really, how?" Brock said. Misty looked at Ash, who said "She's closer to a fiancée." Brock's jaw dropped, Oak fainted, and Delia started overflowing the river with her tears. Misty began to tear up a little as well. Ash turned to her and said "You will marry me right?" Misty paused for a single second, and then said "Of course."

Ash and Misty once again kissed, but this time, as they did it, they changed into Lati's and floated up into the air, slowly turning in a circle. "They're so perfect!" Delia said, still crying. JACKPOT! I was soooo right about you two!" Brock shouted. Pikachu was shouting the same thing beside Brock, but only Ash and Misty could understand him.

(Prepare the song Can You Feel The Love Tonight by Elton John)

"Let's get this done right now then!" Latias said telepathically, coming out from the top of a tree. "Uhh, OK." Ash said. He and Misty floated down to the ground, and Latias floated into the priest's position. "Wait a minute." Ash said, "I need my two best men up here!" Brock shed some tears, and he and Pikachu ran up beside Ash. "Bianca, Delia, care to be my bridesmaids?" Misty asked. "I'd love to." Delia said. "Same here." Bianca replied. Oak finally woke up. "Hey Professor, can you give me away so we can have this wedding?" Misty asked. "It would be my honor." Oak said.

(Play Can You Feel the Love Tonight now)

Misty floated over to Oak, who led her down the aisle as if she were his daughter. When they reached the "altar", Oak turned to Misty and said "Good Luck." "Thanks professor." Misty said. She floated to the altar and looked at Latias. Telepathically, she spoke to everyone at once, and jumped straight into the ceremony. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to join these two in the bonds of holy matrimony. Ash Ketchum, do you take Misty Waterflower to be your lawful wedded wife?" Latias said. Ash paused, and then said "I do." "And do you, Misty Waterflower, take Ash Ketchum to be your lawful wedded husband?" Latias said. "I do." Misty said. "If there is anyone here who believes these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." Latias said.

There was complete and utter silence. "Then by the power vested in me by the lord Mew, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Ash and Misty turned to each other, and shared a passionate Lati kiss. Everyone, I mean EVERYONE, cried. Ash and Misty pulled apart and turned to their friends, who started hugging them and congratulating them. (Make sure the song is over before continuing) "So Ash, now that you're married, what do you and Misty intend to do?" Oak asked.

Ash looked at Misty, who said "We're going to settle down somewhere, and raise a family." "Where are you going to live?" Delia asked. "Well, Alto Mare is somewhere all of our friends could easily visit us in, and for some reason I'm falling in love with this garden. Perhaps we could live here?" Ash said. Latias suddenly got very happy and it was obvious she was OK with it. "I love that idea Ash; this is the perfect place for us!" Misty said.

Ash smiled, he was ecstatic at having a good idea for once. "I'll make some phone calls and we'll throw you guys a party." Delia said. Ash and Misty nodded. "OK, thanks mom." they both said. Delia called up Misty's sisters first, and they were shocked to hear what happened to Misty. They said they'd head over on a ship right away. Gary was blown away, and a little jealous of Ash for once. He said he'd fly over on Fearow immediately.

Oak called Tracey, who was his lab assistant, and had him bring all of Ash's Pokemon that weren't larger than a certain size, and weren't Muk, with him, to live with Ash. Just then, a roar was heard, and Ash went outside in his human form to check it out. As he stepped outside he was shocked to see his old buddy Charizard. "Charizard!" Ash exclaimed. Ash led the big dragon inside the garden, and had a lengthy conversation with him.

All of Ash's friends, including Max, May, Dawn, Professors Elm and Birch, and a few of the other acquaintances they had made on their travels arrived within the week along with the people who had been called. They all had a grand party, and every one of them congratulated Ash and Misty, and some even brought gifts. The party was wondrous, and when nightfall came, and everyone left to go sleep for the night, Ash and Misty had a romantic (, censored) scene.

1 Year Later

Ash (Latios form) was lying on his back, hidden by some bushes, sleeping, when what appeared to be a smaller version of himself leaped through the bushes and glomped him, saying "Wake up daddy, it's morning!" Ash opened his eyes, and blinked the sleep out of them. Then he smiled and said "Aaron, with a son like you who needs an alarm clock?" Then he floated up, and ruffled his son's hair. "Let's go wake up your mother." Ash said. They floated up out of the bushes and flew over to a little cove on the side of the river.

Lying there, sound asleep, was Misty. Next to her, squeezed up against the wall of the cove, was a small grill. Ash grabbed some Oran berries, and put them in a bowl. Then he opened the small fridge dug into the wall, and grabbed a covered bowl of pancake mix. He closed the fridge, and mixed some of the Oran berries in with the mix. Then he started making pancakes on the grill. After he finished a few pancakes, the scent made its way to Misty's nose.

She awoke, and slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a few times, and took in the smell. "Oran berry pancakes, what a pleasant surprise." she said, floating up. "Good Morning honey, did you sleep well?" Ash said, keeping some attention on the pancakes while still giving some to her. "I slept very well, thanks." Misty said. "Good Morning mommy!" Aaron said hugging Misty. "Good morning my little Latios son, how are you today?" Misty said, hugging him back. "I'm doing great mommy!" Aaron said giggling.

Latias flew over from where she had been sleeping and said "I smell pancakes, mind if I join you?" "Not at all, you're always welcome to join us Latias." Ash said, smiling. Ash finished making the last of the pancakes, and placed it on a plate. Now there were four plates, each with four pancakes, but one only had two. He put syrup on all the pancakes, and then passed out all the plates, giving Aaron the one with two pancakes.

"Dig in!" Ash said. As they ate, Misty remarked "Remind me to thank Brock for teaching you how to cook, because these are delicious!" "Thanks honey." Ash said. "Doesn't she say that every time you cook?" Latias asked. Misty glared at her. "Yeah, but I'm smart enough not to bring it up." Ash said, grinning. Latias moved away from Misty, putting Ash between the two of them. This forced Misty to end up with Ash in her sights again, and this calmed her down.

Ash heard tiny footsteps off in the distance, running this way. He knew Pikachu must be awake, so he quickly made some food for him. Pikachu arrived shortly after, and glomped Ash. Ash remained upright however, as Pikachu was far too small to knock him over. "Morning Ash!" Pikachu said. "Morning Pikachu!" Ash said, smiling at his best friend, "I've got your breakfast ready." "Thanks buddy." Pikachu said, taking the food Ash handed him. He sat down and started to eat.

"UNCLE PIKACHU!" Aaron exclaimed, rushing over from his spot next to Misty and hugging Pikachu. Pikachu chuckled and said "Morning Aaron, you're awful happy today." "Isn't he always?" Ash said, floating very low (sitting down) between Misty and Pikachu. "Hey, at least I'm not hyper!" Aaron said grinning. "Yeah, you're crazy when you get hyper!" Ash said, remembering. "Yeah, he even made you crash into a tree!" Pikachu said laughing. The whole group burst into laughter.

The camera pulls away, zooming out to encompass all of Alto Mare, then the whole Pokemon world, planet, galaxy, and finally universe} (As the camera moves) And that's how a little twist of fate, (Thanks Mew(ley)!) and a little help from a legend, finally got Ash and Misty together. And thanks to that, things in the Pokemon World are more peaceful than ever before.

NOTES/Epilogue stuff: Delia visits them once every two months or so, and always brings a gift or two for her grandson. Every Christmas there's a big party in the garden, and Delia, Professor Oak, Gary, Tracey, Brock and his family all attend, and exchange gifts. Ash's old Butterfree lives in the garden now too, because he and Ash have a lot in common now, and his wife refused to leave the, in her words, "heavenly place". Obviously Charizard lives there now too. Best of all, Misty's Togetic was able to return to her. (Just thought I'd point out Latias and Latios have triangles the color of the other's body on their chests, and Togepi/Togetic has red and blue triangles all over it. Coincidence?) Now they all live happily ever after. (Corny, but I couldn't think of anything else.)


End file.
